


E sotto il ponte, il buio

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Gen, Guilt, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Mental Breakdown, Translation Available, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>E' di nuovo sul ciglio del baratro, sul Bifrost che crolla.</i><br/>L'ignoranza non dura per sempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E sotto il ponte, il buio

**Author's Note:**

> Terza parte della serie, una bella crisi di coscienza per Loki ):>   
> Probabilmente svilupperò il tema in altre flash; al momento, questo è quanto la musa mi ha offerto.  
> Il verbo "brillare" l'ho inteso nel senso di "brillare una mina", ma se non vi suona, leggetelo come vi pare.

 

I mortali la chiamavano epifania – è un'esplosione di chiarezza, una supernova che brilla attraverso il vuoto e spazza via le sfumature, lasciandoti nudo davanti ai fatti.

A Loki non interessa la causa. Il momento arriva, passa, sedimenta, e lui si ritrova a guardare il proprio riflesso e domandarsi come abbia potuto.

(Arrivare fin lì, fare quello che ha fatto, tradire chi ha tradito.)

Si guarda e _non capisce_. Chi è Loki? Quando il malizioso si è trasformato in letale? Dov'è che l'odio ha incendiato l'amarezza? Ha paura di scoprirlo. E' di nuovo sul ciglio del baratro, sul Bifrost che crolla.

E questa volta la caduta non s'interromperà.

_Che cosa ho fatto?_

Caduto in ginocchio, nasconde il volto fra le mani e si prostra, urlando contro la terra.

 

Non aveva più padre, non aveva più casa né madre né fratello. Ora ha perso anche quel poco di senso che aveva dato alla propria vita. (E si ubriaca sull'amaro gusto del rimorso, sperando che un giorno possa salvarlo.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback & kudos = ❤❤


End file.
